Un trato
by MomoO3
Summary: Yuzu le propone un trato a Karin, Toshiro y los demás llegan a la ciudad de Karakura para investigar la causa de tantos ataques de hollows, Ichigo demostrará ser un hermano celoso. Mal summary /: Pasen y lean. Mi primer fic.
1. Trato

En la ciudad de Karakura.

Era una mañana normal para la familia Kurosaki. Ichigo le daba una patada voladora a su loco padre quién, como de costumbre, lo había despertado con uno de sus métodos extremos. Karin y Yuzu disfrutaban de su desayuno y trataban de ignorar todo el desastre que causaban su hermano mayor y su padre. Todo terminó cuando el pelinaranja le dió un puñetazo a su padre causando que saliera volando por la ventana. Ichigo victorioso se sentó a desayunar.

-Nee Ichigo-chan... ¿No notas algo diferente?- Preguntó Yuzu muy emocionada.

-Eeeeh... veamos...- dijo pensativo el pelinaranja -¡Ya se! El viejo no lloriqueó frente a ese extraño póster de mamá.-

-Oh Masaki, Ichigo no me respeta y piensa que eres extraña.- decía llorando Isshin.

-Bah! Olvídalo, hable muy pronto.- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Bueno de todos modos a eso no me refería Ichigo-chan.- Respondió Yuzu.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Mira a Karin, ¿no la notas diferentes?- le contestó Yuzu.

Y claro que estaba diferente, la azabache había dejado crecer su cabello durante las vacaciones y Yuzu se había encargado de peinarla y aplicarle poquito maquillaje esa mañana. Ichigo sólo pudo poner una cara de sorpresa y a este se le unió Isshin, no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡Ves! Te dije que pasaría algo así. Definitivamente me veo extraña.-le reclamó Karin a Yuzu.-Sabía que ese trato no era buena idea.-

Y es que antes de empezar las vacaciones Yuzu le propuso a Karin un trato: si Karin se dejaba crecer el cabello y dejaba que su hermana la peinara; ella le regalaría un nuevo balón, una playera de su equipo favorito y lavaría los trastes por ella durante todo el año. Era un trato tentador, odiaba lavar los trastes y el bonus eran el balón y la playera. Así que aceptó.

-Karin...no sé qué decir.-Balbuceó Ichigo-te ves... diferente...

-¡Ichigo-chan! ¿No puedes decir algo más lindo?-le reprochó Yuzu.

-Aaaaah... No me malinterpretes, te ves diferente pero después de todo te ves muy linda.- Aclaró Ichigo.

-Gracias Ichi-nii.- Karin se sonrojó.

-Ooooooh! mi pequeña se está convirtiendo en una mujercita- gritó Isshin corriendo hacia Karin, antes de llegar Karin le lanzó un florero que él logró esquivar con rapidez pero no contaba con que Ichigo lo detendría con una patada al estomago. -Tranquilo viejo.- dijo el pelinaranja. -Bueno chicas será mejor que nos vayamos ya o si no se nos hará tarde.

Okaaay...-grito Yuzu- ¡Nos vemos más tarde papá!

Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu salieron de casa dejando a Isshin medio inconsciente.

~ En la sociedad de almas. Escuadrón 10.

Hitsugaya Toshiro se encontraba como siempre con un rostro inexpresivo sentado en su escritorio haciendo el papeleo que su floja teniente tenía que hacer.

-Taaichooo~ - apareció Matsumoto muy animada evitando abrazarlo para no hacerlo enojar, no más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber donde rayos estabas Matsumoto?! -grito Toshiro con una evidente molestia -siempre es la misma contigo, ¡te la pasas bebiendo todo el día!-

-Pero taicho, esta vez no estaba bebiendo-reclamó Matsumoto.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿dónde rayos estabas?-preguntó el albino.

-Nos estaban asignando una nueva misión, taicho. Abarai, Rukia, Hinamori, usted y yo iremos al mundo humano inmediatamente. Al parecer se ha registrado un desequilibrio en la ciudad de Karakura, estaremos ahí para investigar las causas y encargarnos de unos cuantos hollows.

-Aaaaah- suspiró Toshiro -así que regresamos al mundo humano.

-Si taicho alégrese, verá de nuevo a la hermana de Kurosaki.

-¿y por qué debería de alegrarme?-Preguntó Toshiro algo fastidiado.

-Pues porque usted está enamorado de ella. Por algo siempre está soñando con ella.-

Toshiro se sonrojó, era cierto que últimamente había soñado con ella, pero eso no significaba que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿oh si? Pero aún así ¿eso cómo lo sabía su teniente? La miró confundido.

-Taicho, ¿sabe qué usted habla cuando está dormido?-

-_Mierda..._-pensó Toshiro mientras fruncía el ceño.

~ En la ciudad de Karakura.

Solo habían pasado 3 clases y Karin ya no soportaba más estar ahí. Todos hablaban de ella, algunos chicos no la dejaban de ver, poco les faltaba para babear y las chicas la miraban con envidia. Nunca pensó causar una impresión así.

Cuando timbraron para recreo Karin aprovechó para ir a su escondite secreto y tomar un poco de aire. Pero antes de llegar sintió la fuerte presencia de un hollow y luego escuchó el grito de un niño. Karin corrió de inmediato a proteger al pequeño y atacó al hollow con uno de los artefactos que Urahara le había vendido. Agradeció tanto que solo se tratara de un hollow pequeño porque sino nunca hubiera podido acabar con él. Últimamente habían aparecido muchos hollows y ya había utilizado todo los artefactos que le vendió Urahara así que saliendo de clases iría a comprar más.

~En la sociedad de almas.

El capitán y los tenientes se encontraban atravesando la puerta que los conduciría al mundo humano.

-Muy bien, llegamos- anunció Toshiro -primero iremos a la tienda de Urahara y luego nos dividiremos e investigaremos.

Hai Hitsugaya-taicho- respondieron todos y siguiendo las órdenes de Hitsugaya se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara donde tomarían su gigai y decidirían donde quedarse.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Ichigo ya estaba ahí. -Ichigo!- gritó Rukia emocionada.

-Hola Rukia! Hace mucho que no te veía, no has cambiado nada sigues siendo una enana- dijo Kurosaki provocando el enojo de la Kuchiki.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota cabeza de zanahoria!- gritó Rukia golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó el pelinaranja.-tranquila Rukia, solo estaba jugando. Y bien vienen a investigar la aparición de tantos hollows?-preguntó curioso.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Kurosaki.-contestó Toshiro fríamente.

-¿Ah no?, ¿quién crees que es el que elimina a los hollows mientras ustedes están descansando? ¡Tengo derecho a saber!-contestó el pelinaranja algo molesto con el albino. Él había ayudado bastante a la sociedad de almas y aún así no le dirían nada.

-Aaaah...- suspiró Toshiro. -Está bien, sí hemos venido a eso, estaremos aquí hasta saber la causa y hasta que todo se tranquilice.-contestó Toshiro.

-Bien, aquí están sus gigai- interrumpió Urahara.

-Bueno ya que cada quien tiene su gigai ¿dónde se quedarán?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Bueno, Hinamori y yo nos quedaremos con Orihime-chan- respondió Matsumoto.

-¿Y Toshiro no?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-No, estoy segura de que se sentirá más cómodo contigo Ichigo-kun-Respondió Matsumoto dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su taicho.

-Eso no...-Toshiro fue interrumpido por Ichigo -Muy bien, Toshiro y Rukia se quedarán en mi casa, Renji con Urahara y Rangiku-san y Hinamori se quedaran con Inoue.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos listos vayamos a investigar-Ordenó Toshiro.

Todos dejaron la tienda de Urahara y a los pocos minutos llego Karin saludando a Jinta que se encontraba barriendo la entrada.

-Hola Jinta! ¿Está Urahara?

-Aaamm... siiiii... ¿quién lo busca?-preguntó Jinta sin reconocer a la Kurosaki.

-¿Queeeé? ¿No me reconoces? Bah, estoy empezando a odiar esto, ¿por qué demonios acepté ese trato?- se quejó Karin.

Jinta pareció reconocerla por sus expresiones y sus quejas -Karin, ¿eres tú?-

-Claro, ahora dime, ¿Esta el viejo sí o no?

-Si claro-Jinta se sonrojó. -_Karin realmente ha cambiado_- pensó -_se ve bellísima.-_

Karin y Jinta entraron a la tienda y Urahara de inmediato la saludó.

-_Bueno al menos este si me reconoció_.- Pensó Karin.

-Y bien, ¿a qué debo tu visita?- pregunto el sombrerero.

-Necesito más artefactos para encargarme de los hollows, últimamente ha habido muchos y ya me acabe todo lo que tenía-contestó la Kurosaki.

-Ahhh es cierto, no debes preocuparte por eso, acaban de llegar cinco shinigamis a la ciudad así que esto de los ataques no durara mucho.-comentó Urahara.

-Bien si es así, me voy, gracias Urahara.-se despidió y se fue pensando "así que cinco... ¿vendrá Toshiro?..." y se sonrojó "que rayos estoy pensando, ni que lo quiera ver..."

Mientras tanto con los shinigamis...

-Aún no hemos encontrado nada y a decir verdad me está dando hambre-dijo Matsumoto.

-Es cierto Rangiku-san, yo también tengo hambre.-comentó Hinamori.

-Bien, iremos a comer y tomaremos un descanso, al anochecer volveremos a vernos aquí.-dijo el albino.

-Hai taicho- contestó Matsumoto.

-Hasta luego, Shiro-kun- se despidió Hinamori.

-Shiro-kun...jajajajajaja- se burló Ichigo.

-Calla Kurosaki- gruño Toshiro -esta me la pagarás Hinamori.-

-Tranquilo Toshiro, Rukia vayamos a casa.-dijo el pelinaranja.

-¡Es Hitsugaya-taicho para ti!- gritó el albino molesto.

-Hmm como digas...-

Ichigo, Rukia y Toshiro se dirigieron a la casa de los Kurosaki, al llegar el padre de este los recibió con alegría...

-¡Oh, mis hijos están aquí!-Saludo a Rukia y a Toshiro antes de recibir una patada de Ichigo.-Oh Masaki, el idiota de mi hijo es muy grosero y me avergüenza enfrente de mis otros hijos.-lloriqueo Isshin.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo, viejo!-Grito el pelinaranja.

De la cocina salió Yuzu -Rukia-chan, Hitsugaya-san que bueno volverlos a ver.-

-Igualmente- contestaron ambos recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la castaña.

-¿Se quedarán a cenar?-

-De hecho Yuzu, ellos vivirán aquí por un tiempo.-contesto Ichigo.

-Qué bien, preparare la habitación de huéspedes para Toshiro, Rukia puede dormir en mi cuarto y Karin y yo dormiremos juntas.-dijo Yuzu sonriendo.

-Gracias Yuzu.- dijeron los tres.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- decía la azabache desde la entrada -¿por qué el viejo está tirado en la entrada?-preguntó.

-¡Karin!-gritó Yuzu.- ¿dónde estabas?

-¿Karin?- preguntó Toshiro sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veía, ¿esa era Karin Kurosaki? ¿La niña con la cual jugaba futbol? Ya no parecía una niña, tenía el cabello más largo y peinado, incluso estaba maquillada. Su cuerpo ya no parecía el de una niña, tenía más rasgos de mujer, claro ella apenas era una adolescente.

-Toshiro, qué alegría verte de nuevo.- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Toshiro se sonrojó por la sonrisa angelical que le había dado Karin. -Amm... también me alegra volverte a ver Karin- _y bastante _pensó el albino.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Sí, estaremos aquí por un tiempo.

-¡Qué bien! Tendrás que jugar con nosotros algún día.

-Claro.

Todos los demás solo observaban, Isshin lloraba de felicidad y le agradecía mucho a Yuzu el haberle propuesto ese trato a Karin, gracias a ella pronto tendría nietos. Ichigo y Rukia se dirigían miradas y observaban asombrados a Toshiro, jamás lo habían visto sonrojado, hasta que Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de que Toshiro se había sonrojado por ver a su hermanita -Muy bien fue suficiente luego podrán hablar, Toshiro vayamos a mi habitación.- dijo el Kurosaki algo enojado por la actitud del albino.

-Si claro.- dijo saliendo de su trance el albino.

Karin solo le dedicó una sonrisa al albino, definitivamente esta vez Toshiro la pasaría muy bien.

-¿Te gusta verdad Karin?-

-¿De qué rayos hablas Yuzu? ¡Claro que no!- contestó sonrojada.

-Como digas...

**Hola! Me llamo Gaby y esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, ya tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace bastante pero jamás lo intente xD Y ahora aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer. Espero que les guste, esto es como una introducción, apenas veremos poquito HitsuKarin pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo tendrá más. Acepto cualquier tipo de critica, estoy segura de que me ayudarán a mejorar. :D **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Sueño

**Nota: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. (:

* * *

-Karin...- susurró el albino al sentir más cerca a la Kurosaki.

-Toshiro...- cada vez se iban acercando más y más, podían sentir sus respiraciones e incluso escuchaba los latidos del corazón del albino. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

-Toshiro idiota, ¡despierta ya! Sé que vienen a investigar pero recuerda que tienes que ir a la escuela- Gritaba el pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki...-susurró -¡Deja de gritarme! -gritó el albino tirando un golpe al rostro del pelinaranja.

-¡Cállate!- gritó esquivando el golpe. -¡Tuve que gritarte porque no despertabas, llevo más de 10 minutos tratando de despertarte!-

-Pues...-

-¡Se pueden callar de una buena vez!- entró Karin a la habitación pateando la puerta -¡¿Creen que son los únicos que viven en esta casa?!- gritó con una cara asesina.

Karin vestía una playera que le quedaba grande y un short que enseñaba bastante parte de suspiernas, Toshiro quedo embelesado al verla así, se veía tan sexy.

-Perdón Karin, sólo trataba de despertar a Toshiro pero parece que lo hice enojar.-

-Como sea, solo cállense.- dijo Karin saliendo de la habitación.

-Oi Toshiro, ¡reacciona!- decía el pelinaranja golpeándolo, el albino parecía en un trance.

-Ey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó el albino al reaccionar.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿qué te pasa con Karin?- preguntó algo molesto el pelinaranja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos ¿a quién crees que engañas? La estabas viendo, poco te faltaba para babear.- el albino al escuchar esto se sonrojo, ¿qué culpa tenía él? Karin era muy hermosa cualquier chico hubiera reaccionado así.

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Solo te advierto una cosa, le haces daño y juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido.- dijo Ichigo con una cara amenazante saliendo de la habitación.

-Aaaaah- suspiró Toshiro.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Inoue.

-Nee Rangiku-san, ¿crees que Shiro-kun esté bien?- preguntaba Hinamori preocupada por el albino.

-Claro que está bien, más de lo que te puedes imaginar Hinamori- decía Matsumoto seguido de una risilla –te aseguro que cuando lo veamos estará sonriendo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Intuición femenina- dijo muy orgullosa.

-Mmmm… espero que estés en lo correcto.

-Aquí está el desayuno- entró a la habitación Orihime con dos platos que contenían material desconocido para la raza humana.

-Mmmm... Delicioso.-

-Rangiku-san, ¿estás segura de que esto se come?- susurró Hinamori.

-Hinamori, no seas grosera, claro que se come- aseguró Matsumoto -Orihime-chan, ¿me puedes servir más?

-Por supuesto, Matsumoto-san.

En la escuela~

-Aaaaah- suspiró Toshiro.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Rukia preocupada, el albino parecía un zombie y suspiraba más que de costumbre.

-Sí, no te preocupes Kuchiki, estoy bien.-

-Taaaaaaaaiiiiichooooooo~- gritó Matsumoto muy emocionada entrando al salón.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba. Aaaaah- suspiró de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

-Taicho, ¿Qué le paso? Parece como si no hubiera dormido nada.-preguntó Matsumoto preocupada.

-Rangiku-san, creo que te equivocaste Shiro-kun no se ve bien y para nada esta sonriendo.- le dijo en voz baja Hinamori.

-Shhhh Hinamori, ¿y bien taicho? ¿Qué le paso?

-Ayer me desvele investigando y dormí muy poco, además por la mañana un idiota me despertó y me puso de mal humor.- dijo Toshiro dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Ichigo.

-Aaay taicho. ¿Y cómo le fue con Karin?- le dijo al oído para evitar la furia del pelinaranja.

-¡Matsumoto!, gracias a ti estoy en más problemas, Ichigo ya sabe que Karin me gusta y me amenazó.- le reprocho en voz baja y enojado.

-Aaaa, entonces ya admite que si le gusta.- dijo Matsumoto con una mega sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién dijo que me gustaba, eh? Ya ponte a trabajar y deja de hacerme tantas preguntas.- _Rayos tengo tanto sueño que ya no sé lo que digo._

-Shiro-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hinamori.

-Caray, ¡no me pueden preguntar otra cosa!-gritó irritado el albino.

-Shiro-kun…- dijo Hinamori en voz baja y algo llorosa.

-Aaaaah, perdón Hinamori, ya sé que dije que estoy bien, pero agradecería que me dejaran descansar un poco.- dijo Toshiro apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio y cerrando los ojos. _Definitivamente necesito una buena siesta_.

Las clases le parecieron infinitas al albino, pero por fin habían acabado. Decidió ir directamente a la casa de los Kurosaki en vez de ir a investigar como todos lo harían, al llegar se encontró con Yuzu en la cocina y Karin en la sala, después de saludar se dirigió a su habitación a descansar.

-Karin-chan, ¿crees que Toshiro esté bien?-preguntó Yuzu preocupada.

-¿Por qué preguntas Yuzu?- preguntó desinteresada Karin, a ella que le importaba si Toshiro se encontraba bien o no, ella solo quería seguir viendo la televisión.

-Pues se veía terrible, ¿no lo viste?

-No le puse atención.

-Deberías ir a ver que tiene.

-Yuzu…- dijo quejándose la azabache.

-Karin, por favor.- dijo la castaña haciendo una cara con la cual no podría negarse.

-Está bien.- dijo resignada y subió a la habitación de Toshiro.

Al llegar toco pero nadie le contestó así que decidió pasar a ver si todo estaba bien, Toshiro estaba dormido. –El enano solo tiene sueño, Yuzu se preocupa por pequeñeces.-

-Karin…-susurró el albino entre sueños. Karin al escucharlo se acerco más a él, podía sentir su respiración.

-Toshiro…-susurró la azabache apreciando cada gesto de su rostro, Toshiro no era feo, tenía la piel bronceada y se veía suave, y mientras estaba dormido se veía tan tranquilo, no tenía su cara de amargado de siempre.

Karin seguía contemplando su rostro cuando el albino abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando paralizada a la azabache, si algo le gustaba a Karin eran sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos turquesa que no la miraban fríamente como a los demás. Toshiro solo se quedo mirándola a los ojos y se sonrojó, Karin al notar eso cayó en la cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de él y rápido se alejo. –Aaaa Toshiro, yo, solo…solo...quería saber si tú te encontrabas bien.- preguntó nerviosa, que pensaría de ella el albino, ¿Qué era una acosadora? ¿Qué le gustaba apreciar a la gente mientras dormía?

-Estoy mejor, no te preocupes.- contesto el albino sonriéndole y sentándose en la cama. Karin sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y mejor decidió salir de ahí. –Karin…- la llamó Toshiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Karin sonrojada. Toshiro se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella, la acorralo contra la puerta, Karin estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Toshiro habló.- Me gustas.- eso dejo en shock a la azabache y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el albino le había robado un beso, su primer beso. No se atrevía a separarse, realmente le estaba gustando el beso. Todo termino cuando Toshiro se desmayo y fue cuando Karin se dio cuenta de que Toshiro estaba ardiendo. Tenía fiebre.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Tenía fiebre hace rato, al parecer se le bajaron las defensas y por eso se desmayo, solo necesita descansar y alimentarse bien.-

-Qué alivio.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto el albino confundido.

-Ah ya despertaste.- dijo la azabache –Te desmayaste, tenías fiebre. Al parecer no has dormido bien ¿verdad?-

-Nos diste un buen susto Shiro-kun.- dijo Hinamori preocupada.

_-¿Shiro-kun? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Sera… su…novia?- _Pensó Karin dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión a Matsumoto.

-Ah Karin, ella es Momo Hinamori,- la presentó Matsumoto quien se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos al ver su cara confundida. -es amiga casi hermana de mi taicho. ¿Verdad que si Hinamori?-

-Sí, mucho gusto Karin.- dijo Hinamori sonriendo.

-Igualmente- sonrió la azabache – _Solo es su amiga._ – se sonrojo por sus pensamientos.

Toshiro vio como Karin se sonrojó y recordó el sueño que había tenido. En este sueño por fin se había atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos a la azabache, incluso la había besado. Se había sentido tan real.

-Bueno, ya que saben el estado de salud de Toshiro, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar.- comentó Karin.

-Claro, nos vemos luego Shiro-kun. Espero que te sientas mejor-

-Bye bye Taichooo diviértase- dijo Matsumoto guiñándole el ojo.

Karin estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo y le dirigió la vista. –Toshiro… tu también me gustas.- Después de esto se sonrojo y salió de la habitación.

Toshiro se quedo impresionado, ¿también le gustaba? ¿Acaso ella sabía que al albino le gustaba? Entonces recordó su sueño, ¿había sido un sueño o realmente había sucedido? ¿O es que habló entre sueños?, estaba tan confundido.

Lo único que tenía en claro es que lo que sentían era mutuo. Sonrió, definitivamente Ichigo no estaría contento si se enterara de eso.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les este gustando. Gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz :D **


	3. Festival

En la casa Kurosaki ~ por la tarde.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba una chica azabache corriendo por toda la casa.

-¡Karin! Prometiste que lo harías, esto es parte del trato.- decía la castaña correteando a la azabache.

-Jamás dijiste que tendría que ponerme un kimono.- la azabache se quejaba.

-Pero si no te lo pones Toshiro no pensará que eres bonita.- decía Yuzu insistiendo.

-No me importa lo que piense de mí ese enano.- dijo sonrojada.

En otro lugar~

-Achu…*estornudoxD*.

-Salud taicho, alguien debe estar hablando bien de usted.- dijo Matsumoto.

-Hmmmm…-

Regresando a la casa

-Vamos Karin, solo será por un ratito. ¿Siiiiiiiiii?.- decía Yuzu con esa cara suplicante con la cual era imposible negarse.

-Aaaah, está bien usare el maldito kimono con la condición de que no me maquilles tanto.- dijo Karin resignada.

-¡Trato hecho!- Yuzu realmente estaba emocionada, era el primer año que Karin le permitía arreglarla para el festival de primavera.

Mientras tanto los shinigamis se encontraban investigando los alrededores de la ciudad de Karakura, aún no habían encontrado la fuente del problema pero ya se habían encargado de unos cuantos hollows.

-Taaaaaaaaichoooo ya esta anocheciendo, hay que regresar si queremos ir al festival.- dijo Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto, tenemos prioridades.

-Pero Shiro-kun, yo realmente quería ir a ese festival, incluso compramos kimonos ¿verdad Rangiku-san?- dijo Hinamori haciendo pucheros.

-Si taicho, no sea amargado.-

-Toshiro, hemos estado investigando toda la tarde, deberíamos ir al festival a descansar de tantos hollows.-dijo el pelinaranja fastidiado de investigar.

-Hitsugaya Taicho, creo que lo que dice Ichigo es verdad. Realmente estoy cansado y tengo hambre, distraernos un poco no hará daño ¿verdad?- decía Renji. (Por primera vez habló)

-Aaaaah, está bien. Iremos al festival.- decía Toshiro resignado.

-Woooohoooo, no se va a arrepentir Taicho.-dijo Matsumoto llena de felicidad.

_Eso espero- _pensó. Las cosas con Karin no iban como se imaginaba que serían, ya había pasado una semana desde que ambos se habían confesado y ninguno se dirigía la palabra, a veces solo se saludaban y evitaban el contacto visual. Sabía que Karin estaba nerviosa así como él. Ambos eran inexpertos en ese tema y Toshiro no tenía nadie a quien pedirle un consejo. Solo esperaba que Karin no pensara que era un cobarde.

-Bien, iremos a cambiarnos. Nos vemos allá- grito Matsumoto yéndose con Hinamori y Rukia.

-Hasta más tarde chicos.- se despedía Renji.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió el pelinaranja.- Bueno, vámonos Toshiro.-

-Hmmm-

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki.

-Bien Karin, ya termine de peinarte.-

-Pfffff, por fin. Ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza de tanto jaloneo-

-Pero tanto jaloneo valdrá la pena, ya verás- dijo Yuzu guiñándole el ojo.

_-Eso espero_ – pensó. Karin empezó a imaginar lo que Toshiro diría de ella al verla, _¿Pensara que me veo hermosa? ¿Volverá a besarme?, _desde que se habían declarado no habían vuelto a hablar, Karin empezaba a imaginar que lo que Toshiro le había dicho era una broma, que incluso el beso lo había sido. Pero Toshiro no era así. El no podría jugar con los sentimientos de una persona_. Espero que algo bueno pase hoy._

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito el pelinaranja desde la puerta.

-Oh llegaron, será mejor que Toshiro no te vea aún.- dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Ok.- _¿Qué tiene de malo que me vea ahorita si tarde o temprano me va a ver?- _pensó la Kurosaki.

Con Ichigo y Toshiro.

-Oh llegaron, ¿ya están listos para el festivaaaaal?- Dijo Isshin emocionado tirándole una patada voladora a Ichigo.

-Claro que no, acabamos de llegar viejo idiota.- Dijo Ichigo esquivando su patada.

-Oooooh Masaki, tengo un hijo idiota y amargado. Además de grosero.- decía Isshin.

-¿Y las chicas?- preguntó el pelinaranja notando su ausencia.

-Están arriba preparándose para el festival, ellas SI están felices por ir- decía Isshin haciendo un puchero.-Toshiro, tu también estas emocionado ¿verdad?

_-¿Qué? ¿Lo dice enserio? ¿No es suficiente viéndole la cara para saber que definitivamente no está emocionado? _Pensó Ichigo

-Claro que estoy emocionado, es la primera vez que voy a algo así.- contestó el albino.

-_¿Qué? ¡Si hace poco estaba en contra de ir al festival!- _pensó el pelinaranja.

-Wohooooo, que bien Toshiro, definitivamente tú SI eres un buen hijo.- dijo Isshin dirigiéndole una mirada a Ichigo.

-Bah! Fue suficiente, iré a cambiarme.

-Yo también iré a cambiarme.- dijo Toshiro dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Isshin y levantando los pulgares, Isshin hizo lo mismo_. El ex taicho Shiba sigue comportándose igual. Qué bien. –_Pensó Toshiro sonriendo.

En la casa de Inoue.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Matsumoto a las demás chicas que se encontraban arreglándose.

-Muy bien Rangiku-san, encantarás a muchos muchachos.- dijo Hinamori sonriendo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Hinamori, también te ves muy bien.- dijo Matsumoto devolviéndole el halago.

-Gracias.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Matsumoto-san, ¿qué color me queda mejor? – preguntó Orimihime.

-Se te ve mejor el rosa, resalta más que el azul.-

-Gracias Matsumoto-san.

-Rukia, ¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Matsumoto.

-Ammm, no me puedo acomodar esta parte, ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro- dijo ayudándole –Ponerse el kimono sola es difícil.-

-Si- contesto Rukia.

-Ya está listo- dijo la rubia sonriendo- Te queda muy bien este kimono Rukia.-

-Gracias- dijo Rukia sonriendo.

-Bien, hay que irnos ya o se nos hará tarde.-

-Si- contestaron todas.

En el festival.

-_¿Por qué las chicas tardan tanto? _Pensaba Toshiro, ya llevaban más de 15 minutos esperándolas...

-Eeeeeeeeeey chicos- Grito Matsumoto desde lejos.

-Oh, ahí vienen.- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Disculpen la tardanza. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando?- dijo Orihime.

-No, no mucho.- contesto Ishida.

-Mmmm...¿Y tus hermanas Kurosaki?- pregunto Matsumoto.

-Aún no estaban listas y decidimos adelantarnos.-

-Ooooh...- dijo volteando a ver a su taicho. -Taicho, no se impaciente, ya llegará.-

-Eeeh, ¿quien se está impacientando?- dijo Toshiro sonrojándose.

-Toshiro...- dijo Ichigo mientras que un aura oscura lo empezaba a rodear.

-Ichigo.- dijo Rukia llamando la atención del pelinaranja.

-¿Eh? ¿RUKIA?-

-¡Claro, idiota!- dijo Rukia enojándose.

-Oh, te ves... muy hermosa.- dijo Ichigo sonrojándose.

Rukia se sonrojo a más no poder. -Gr-gracias.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a tus hermanas Ichigo?- preguntó Renji.

-Oh, mi taicho y yo las esperaremos, ustedes deberían entrar.-

-Mmmm…- _Rayos, quiero estar con Rukia, pero ese enano se va a aprovechar de mi hermana cuando la vea. Pero esta Matsumoto, no creo que haga algo. –_Está bien, nosotros entraremos pues.-

-¿Y bien taicho?, ¿Qué paso con Karin?-pregunto Matsumoto después de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres? No ha sucedido nada.- contesto Toshiro.

-Taicho, lo he visto. Ustedes ya no se hablan y evitan el contacto visual.-

-Aaaaah…-suspiro Toshiro, no quería decirle nada a Matsumoto, ella no se guardaría el secreto.

-Si no me quiere decir no hay problema, pero pienso que después de estar tanto tiempo juntos podría tenerme algo de confianza.-

-Si te lo digo ¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie?- era cierto, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y gracias a ella él se convirtió en shinigami, debería de tenerle confianza.

-Lo prometo.- Toshiro le platicó todo a Matsumoto, lo que había sucedido el día que se desmayo y lo que sentía por ella. Matsumoto se sintió feliz de que por fin su taicho le confiara cosas personales y se alegro aun más cuando supo que Karin correspondía a los sentimientos del albino. Matsumoto le aconsejo a Toshiro ser valiente y hablar con Karin.

-Oh Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san.- Saludo Yuzu, con tanta platica no se habían dado cuenta de que las hermanas Kurosaki ya habían llegado.

–Lamentamos llegar tarde- dijo Karin.

Toshiro sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, Karin vestía un kimono color rojo con detalles de flores rosas, tenía el cabello agarrado en una coleta de lado y un adorno de rosas. Tenía los labios rosados, y algo de sombra rosa pastel. Se veía muy hermosa.

-Karin…- dijo nervioso Toshiro.- te ves hermosa.-

Karin sonrió, agradecería infinitamente a Yuzu.

**Wuaaaaaaaaaaaa...esto es todo lo que alcance a hacer, lo bueno venía después de esto u_u, estoy a punto de salir de viaje xD Me iré dos semanas y no se si pueda actualizar rápido. Pero por mientras les dejo este capítulo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Saludos!**


	4. Festival II

El festival tenía un buen ambiente, los niños corrían llenos de felicidad, la gente degustaba la exquisita comida que vendían en los puestos. Los chicos se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, Renji, Ishida y Sado se encontraban jugando a en el tiro al blanco; Hinamori y Orihime trataban de pescar un pez dorado; Ichigo y Rukia comían takoyaki y Matsumoto, Yuzu, Karin y Toshiro comían manzanas con caramelo.

Karin y Toshiro caminaban juntos viendo los alrededores, desde que habían entrado no se dirigían la palabra, detrás de ellos venían Yuzu y Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto-san...- susurró Yuzu.-Sigueme-

-Okaaay- contestó Matsumoto.

Yuzu y Matsumoto huyeron de ahí para dejar a la pareja platicar a gusto.

-y ¿cómo vas con tu equipo?- preguntó el albino tratando de romper el silencio.

-Muy bien, todos se esfuerzan mucho porque pronto empezará el torneo callejero y este año queremos ganar.- dijo animada la azabache.

-Vaya que bien.

-Sabes nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda.- dijo sonriendo Karin y aplicando esa cara de Yuzu que la convencio de hacer tantas cosas.

-Supongo que jugar un partido no estaría mal.- dijo el albino accediendo a su propuesta.

-Jajajajajaja, eres muy orgulloso.- dijo Karin burlandose.

-No te burles- dijo el albino haciendo puchero- siempre he sido así.

-Y así me gustas-dijo sonrojandose la azabache.

El albino se sonrojó como nunca. Hace una semana Karin se le había declarado y aun así seguía sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir como loco.

-Entonces...Karin ¿q-qué quieres hacer?- dijo nervioso.

-Mmmmm... quiero comer calamar frito*-

-Bien, esperame aquí lo traere para ti.

-Ok gracias, me sentare por allá- dijo Karin señalando una banca vacía y dirigiendose a ella.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron Renji, Uryuu y Sado.

-Oh miren, la hermana de Kurosaki.- dijo Renji

-Ah hola, ¿han visto a Ichigo?- preguntó la azabache.

-Mmmm desde que se fue a noviar por ahí con Kuchiki no lo he visto- contestó Uryuu.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Rukia? ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Ichigo y Rukia! ¡Me alegro por ellos!-contestó Karin muy animada, Rukia le agradaba mucho y la idea de que fuera su cuñada le encantaba.

-Pero a Ichigo no le agrada mucho lo tuyo con Hitsugaya-taicho, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Renji.

-Aah no, entre Toshiro y yo aun no hay nada- contestó Karin nerviosa, si comúnmente era incomodo hablar con estos chicos, de temas de amor lo era mas.

-Abarai, no hagas preguntas imprudentes- Toshiro acababa de llegar escuchando lo ultimo que pregunto el pelirrojo. -Toma- le dijo a la azabache con una mirada fría.

-Ah...gracias- Karin se decepciono un poco. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se molesto? ¿Acaso le molestaba que ellos preguntaran sobre su relación? Aun no tenían nada, existían los sentimientos pero el jamás le había propuesto ser su novia.

-Bueno... iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales. ¿Quieren ir? - Preguntó Renji notando la situación.

-Claro, estaría bien- contestó la azabache intentando romper la tensión. -Vamos Toshiro- le dijo tratando de tomar su mano pero el albino la quito.

-Adelántense, iré a checar algo.- dijo Toshiro cambiando de rumbo.

-Taicho! ¿Quiere que...?- Renji no acabó de hacer la pregunta cuando Toshiro ya se había ido-Que extraño.-

Karin lo vió irse y se sintió mal, ella quería estar con él, la pasaba muy bien junto a él, ¿acaso a él ya no le gustaba? No le había dicho nada en una semana, y hace rato que le dijo que le gustaba no le dijo nada.  
Sintió como su corazón se entristecía y decidió salir de ahí. Corrió como pudo hasta llegar a su casa. Se quitó el kimono y subió al techo, siempre que estaba triste subía a pensar y gracias a la luna sus tristezas se iban.

Mientras tanto con Toshiro (el patán que le rompió el corazón. LOL.)

_-Seré tonto ¿cómo me pude enojar por algo así? Karin dijo que le gustaba ¡Y DOS VECES! ¿y yo? No me atrevo a pedirle que sea mi novia. Además ¡cómo pude ser tan idiota! Me dio la mano y yo como un vil gusano la quite. ¡¿Y así quieres conquistarla Toshiro?! Jkidsafdkladasd- _pensaba el albino mientras caminaba de regreso y se jalaba los cabellos. _–Pero ya no seré tan tonto e iré a donde esta y le pediré directamente que sea mi novia, no me importa si otros me ven, ya deje pasar mucho tiempo_. Toshiro corrió hacia los chicos y cuando llego se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la azabache -¿A dónde fue Karin?- preguntó jadeando.

-Ammm taicho, Karin se fue hace poco. Salió corriendo sin decirnos nada, supongo que ya está en su casa.- dijo Abarai.

-Se fue- dijo el albino en shock. _De seguro se decepciono de mí… No, no tengo tiempo para sentirme mal, mierda mierda, Toshiro reacciona, ve con ella y pídele que sea tu novia. ¡AHORA!- _se decía el albino. –Iré por ella, nos vemos más tarde.-

-Hitsugaya-taicho- dijo Sado antes de que el albino se fuera –Buena suerte- sonrió

-Gracias- contestó el albino devolviéndole la sonrisa. Después de eso corrió como loco entre la multitud, hasta llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki. A lo lejos pudo divisar una sombra en el techo por lo que supuso que Karin estaría meditando en el techo como lo hacía él.

Subió y ahí estaba ella, con una mirada triste y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

–Karin…-susurró. La azabache volteó y sonrió nerviosa.

–Toshiro, aquí estas. Y después de decir eso soltó varias lágrimas.

–Perdón- dijo el albino abrazándola –yo… quiero pedirte algo.- continuo poniéndose nervioso. –Karin tú, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Karin quedo en shock por lo que había dicho el albino, gracias a Dios ¡a él todavía le gustaba! Durante el tiempo que estuvo meditando se dio cuenta de que no quería que terminara así, era la primera vez que se confesaba y lo mejor de todo es que le correspondían pero aún no había logrado nada. Decidida sonrió y contestó a Toshiro besándolo. El albino le correspondió el beso que duro eternidades para ellos. Poco después se separaron para tomar aire. –Karin, vayamos a ver esos fuegos artificiales- dijo tomando su mano.

–Si- contestó la azabache sonriendo y robándole un beso al albino.

Salieron de la casa agarrados de la mano y no se soltaron, ni cuando llegaron al festival, se encontraron con Rukia e Ichigo y este quería golpearlo por tocar a su hermanita. Estaban tan felices que no importaba si Ichigo los veía, ya eran novios y él no podría hacer nada para separarlos. A ellos se unieron los demás. Matsumoto notó que se tomaban de la mano y se emocionó, quería que su taicho fuera feliz y sabía que con Karin como novia lo sería mucho. Todos los felicitaron, bueno, menos Ichigo que solo amenazo a Toshiro.

Y mientras todos estaban platicando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Eran de diferentes colores y formas. Era muy hermoso. Karin se aferró al brazo de Toshiro y él apoyo su cabeza en la de ella. Así concluyo el festival y también el mejor día en la vida de Karin y Toshiro.

* * *

***Tengo la tentación de probar el calamar frito D:**

**Bueno, hoy me desperté temprano y gracias a Dios todavía estaban dormidos todos así que pude escribir tranquilamente. Gracias por sus reviews, no se hasta cuando subiré el próximo capítulo ): Pero intentaré traerlo pronto, mientras espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Novios

**Nota: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. (:

* * *

En la ciudad de Karakura

Karin Kurosaki corría apresurada a la escuela, por la mañana su alarma había sonado e inclusive su hermana estuvo llamándole e insistiéndole que se le haría tarde, pero nada la había logrado despertar. La noche anterior había sido el festival y no pudo dormir pensando en lo bien que se la había pasado con su novio -_Novio_- este pensamiento causaba que la cara de la azabache tomara el color de un tomate y que su corazón latiera como loco. -_Ichi-nii va a enfurecer.- _el rostro de la azabache se puso pálido al imaginar la reacción de Ichigo al contarle lo suyo con Toshiro. _-tranquila, no pienses en eso, tienes que llegar a la escuela_-. La azabache decidió tomar un atajo, así llegaría para la mitad de la segunda clase y pondría de excusa que se sintió mal, pero al dar vuelta se topó con un hollow, no era muy grande pero si le daría batalla.

-¡Genial, mi día no puede empeorar!- gritó la azabache buscando en su mochila alguno de los artefactos que Urahara le había vendido, pero no encontró nada y recordó que no había comprado nada, Urahara le había dicho que iban a llegar cinco shinigamis a la ciudad y que ellos se encargarían de los hollows, así que no se preocupó. Karin tomó su mochila y salió corriendo lo más que pudo evitando al hollow –Definitivamente, mi día si empeoro.- Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría un shinigami y la rescataría, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

-¡Hajike Tobiume!- gritó una pelinegra activando su shikai, que consistía en bolas de fuego explosivas.

-Hinamori…- susurró la azabache.

Después de varios ataques Hinamori fácilmente derrotó al hollow partiéndolo por la mitad. – ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a Karin.

– Si, muchas gracias por salvarme Hinamori-chan.- agradeció la azabache sonriendo.

-De nada.- contestó sonriendo Hinamori. – ¿Vas tarde a la escuela?-

-Sí, me desperté tarde y esperaba llegar para la mitad de la segunda clase pero gracias a este hollow creo que alcanzare hasta la tercera- contestó la azabache suspirando al final. – La verdad se me han quitado las ganas de ir a la escuela.

-Entonces… ¿Me acompañarías por un helado? Matsumoto mencionó que en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí vendían unos muy ricos.-

-Mmmmm… creo saber dónde. Está bien, voy contigo.- La azabache aceptó acompañarla como compensación por haberla salvado, además aún no sabía mucho de ella, aprovecharía y la conocería más.

Hinamori encontró su gigai, entró en él y se dirigieron a los dichosos helados. El lugar era grande y tenía muchas mesas donde la gente se sentaba a platicar mientras comían sus helados. – ¿De qué vas a querer Hinamori? Estos son los sabores que hay- dijo la azabache señalando el cartel de sabores.

-Mmmmm… son muchísimos, ¿cuál me recomiendas?- preguntó Hinamori indecisa.

-Mi favorito es el de pistache, y otros que también me gustan son los de oreo, chocolate y cereza.- contestó la azabache.

- Bien, tomare uno de pistache.- contestó Hinamori.

-Muy bien, serán dos de pistache, por favor.- dijo la azabache al heladero.

Karin y Hinamori se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina del local. – Entonces Karin…- dijo Hinamori empezando la conversación. – Tú y Shiro-kun, ¿ya son novios? – esta pregunta provocó que Karin se atragantara y empezara a toser.

-Ammm… bueno- dijo la azabache sonrojada.- Si.-

-Yaaaaaaaaaaay, me alegra saber eso. Shiro-kun es algo amargado, así que tener una novia lo hará cambiar y ser feliz.- contestó Hinamori muy animada.

-Emmm Hinamori… No sé si podre hacerlo feliz, él es mí primer novio y por eso no sé mucho sobre estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer cuando lo vea, por eso me alegré mucho cuando vi que tú fuiste la que me salvó.- Dijo Karin sincerándose con Hinamori

-Tranquila Karin, yo tampoco se mucho de esto, pero se quien te podrá ayudar en este caso.- Dijo Hinamori sonriéndole a Karin y pensando en aquella rubia que tenía más experiencia que ellas en amoríos.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, las chicas estaban almorzando tranquilamente hablando de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, exámenes, chicos, y más cosas de chicas.

-Matsumoto. ¿Hinamori aún no regresa?- llego preguntando el albino, hace más de media hora un hollow había aparecido y Hinamori había decidido encargarse de él.

-No, aún no taicho.- contestó la rubia para después seguir comiendo el bento que le había preparado Orihime.

-_Demonios, no siento su presencia ¿debería ir a buscarla?_- pensó Toshiro para luego ser interrumpido por Matsumoto.

-Taicho, no se preocupe por ella. Estoy segura de que está bien, Hinamori-chan se puede cuidar sola.-

-Aaaaaah, supongo que te haré caso. Me avisas cuando vuelva.- dijo el albino marchándose de ahí.

-Vaya a Hitsugaya-san debe gustarle mucho esa chica ¿no?- dijo una de las chicas que estaba almorzando con ellas.

-¿Gustarle? ¿Hinamori? No, te equivocas. Para Hitsugaya-taicho Hinamori es como una hermana, además el ya tiene novia.- contestó la rubia.

-Eeeh... supuse que Hinamori era su novia porque siempre están juntos y se llevan muy bien.- contestó la chica.

- Ya veo.- respondió Matsumoto.

-Entonces, ¿quién es la novia de Hitsugaya-san? - preguntó otra chica.

-Les diré, pero tendrán que guardar el secreto. Acérquense.- dijo la rubia mientras que ellas se acercaban más. - La novia de Hitsugaya-taicho es…- dijo casi susurrando y dejando en suspenso- ¡La hermana de Kurosaki!- gritó Matsumoto aturdiéndolas. –Jajajajajajajaja-

-Matsumoto-san, eso no es divertido. ¡Casi me quedo sorda!- se quejó otra chica.- Además no sé quién es la hermana de Kurosaki.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¿Cómo Yuzu se convirtió en la novia de Hitsugaya? ¿No es muy frío para ella? Solo me puedo imaginar a Yuzu temblando de miedo a su lado.- dijo Tatsuki -En fin de seguro Ichigo está furioso.- continuó imaginándose la cara de Ichigo y burlándose.

-Ammmm…Tatsuki-chan, estas equivocada, Yuzu no es la novia de Hitsugaya-kun.- comentó Orihime, ella y Rukia ya sabían de lo de Karin y Toshiro.

-¿Qué?, entonces… ¡¿es Karin?!- preguntó Tatsuki sorprendida, siempre pensó que Karin sería menos popular con los chicos a comparación de Yuzu. -Bueno, supongo que hace mejor pareja con Karin.-

-¡Así es!- gritó la rubia emocionada. -Mi taicho y Karin-chan por fin entraron en la etapa en la que las hormonas los controlan, siempre quieren estar juntitos y…- dijo Matsumoto orgullosa y siendo interrumpida por una pelinegra.

-Rangiku-san.-

-Oh! Hinamori-chan.- dijo Matsumoto – ¿Dónde estabas? Mi taicho estaba muy preocupado.-

-Ah, estuve con Karin-chan, de hecho veníamos a pedirte un consejo.- contestó Hinamori.

- ¿Venían?- Matsumoto no se había dado cuenta de que la azabache venía detrás de Hinamori – ¡Oh Karin! ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la rubia sonriendo nerviosa.

-Matsumoto… ¿Qué como he estado?...-pregunto Karin rodeada de una aura negra- ¡vamos no cambies el tema! ¿¡Le vas a contar a todo el mundo lo de Toshiro y yo!? – dijo estallando y tratando de golpear a Matsumoto, pero fue detenida por todas las chicas que estaban ahí.

-Vamos tranquila Karin- dijo Tatsuki deteniéndola –No le contaremos a nadie sobre eso.-

-Claro que no le contarán a nadie, no será necesario ¡de seguro todo el mundo ya sabe por culpa de Matsumoto!- decía aún enojada.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Aún no le he dicho a Ichigo!- gritó la rubia

-¿Decirme qué?- Ichigo se acercaba con Renji, Sado, Uryuu y Toshiro. Las chicas soltaron a Karin y continuaron almorzando fingiendo que ahí no había pasado nada.

-Hola Ichi-nii.- Karin saludó a su hermano, ignorando la presencia del albino. Estaba tan nerviosa que tenía miedo de tartamudear cuando lo saludara, sentía la intensa mirada de Toshiro -_tranquila, solo estas alucinando él no te está viendo_- la azabache dirigió la mirada hacia Toshiro y evidentemente la estaba mirando. Karin inmediatamente se sonrojo y dirigió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado. -_Rayos..._

-¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- pregunto el pelinaranja sacando de sus pensamientos a la Kurosaki.

-Ah sí, me desperté tarde y cuando iba en camino apareció un hollow.- podía hablar bien con Ichigo, ¿por que con Toshiro no?

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Toshiro. Ichigo se enfado al notar la preocupación de Toshiro. _Eso de que solo son amigos ya no me lo creo._ Pensó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Toshiro. El albino solo ignoro esto.

-Ah, si no se preocupen.- contestó algo nerviosa la azabache al darse cuenta de la reacción de su hermano. Y sonrojándose por el albino. –Hinamori, me salvó. Gracias a ella el hollow no me hizo daño.- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por eso Hinamori- dijo el pelinaranja.

-De nada, Kurosaki-kun. Sonrió la pelinegra.

-Así que por eso tardaste- dijo Toshiro a Hinamori.

-Lo siento si te preocupe Shiro-kun. Karin y yo pasamos a tomar un helado.-

-Ya veo.- dijo el albino dejando el tema.

-Entonces, ¿Qué era eso que me iban a decir?- Matsumoto pensó que Ichigo olvidaría ese comentario pero se equivoco, al parecer el pelinaranja no se iría de ahí hasta que la rubia se inventara algo pero no se le ocurría nada y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, el pelinaranja se empezaba a dar cuenta de esto, así que Karin decidió explicarle.- Ichi-nii, esta tarde empieza el torneo callejero y yo realmente deseo que vayas a verme jugar.- no era totalmente una mentira, así que no se sentía mal de, de cierta manera, mentirle a su hermano.

-Oh, así que es eso… Está bien, iré a verte. Supongo que ustedes chicas también irán.-

-¡Claro, eso era! Iremos todas ¿verdad, chicas?- Matsumoto exclamó dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora a todas las chicas, ya que les había contado el secreto se atenderían a las consecuencias.

-¡Si claro iremos! - contestaron rápidamente las chicas, Matsumoto con esa expresión realmente daba miedo.

-Bueno regresaré a casa a prepararme para el partido. Nos vemos más tarde chicos.- la azabache se despidió mientras empezaba a correr y dirigió una última mirada al albino. Parecía enojado, de seguro porque no lo saludo. Ojala que pronto pudiera hablar con él y explicarle todo.

Karin llegó a casa y decidió tomar un baño para despejarse la mente, necesitaba relajarse –Aaaah, sabía que esto serviría- dijo la azabache después de estar un rato en la bañera. Ya se sentía bien, ahora solo tenía que pensar en la solución a sus problemas. Karin salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y otra en su cuerpo, se cambiaría y luego haría la comida, algo sencillo, ya que la cocina no era su especialidad. Cuando entro a su cuarto se topó con unos ojos turquesas que la miraban fijamente desde su cama, se paralizó y pasaron varios minutos antes de que la azabache se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, solo tenía una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y el albino recorría su cuerpo con la mirada desde su cama. –Toshiro… ¿qu-qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa y muy sonrojada evitando mirar a los ojos al albino.

El albino miró el rostro de Karin y se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba, le encantaba verla así. Se levantó con una sonrisa seductora y se acercó a ella, como la primera vez que la beso, la acorralo contra la puerta y la obligo a que lo mirara.-Volvemos a estar como antes ¿no? Me has estado evitando, ¿Por qué?- dijo el albino con una voz grave que causó un estremecimiento en la azabache. –N-No sé de que hablas, no te he estado evitando.- el albino acarició su cuello y luego paso a su hombro, notó que la azabache empezaba a temblar _–No. Toshiro, tranquilo, la asustarás.-. _Pensó recobrando el control. No haría algo que Karin no quisiera. –Claro que lo hiciste- dijo por último el albino robando los labios de Karin. Toshiro la beso con ternura. Karin dejo de temblar y correspondió el beso de Toshiro, sabía que podía confiar en él, que no tenía nada de que temer. Cuando se separaron Karin habló –Lo siento Toshiro, no era mi intención ignorarte, es que tengo miedo de cómo reaccione Ichi-nii al enterarse de lo nuestro, y también tengo miedo de no poder hacerte feliz.- dijo Karin sonrojándose y dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

-Tonta. Por Ichigo no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso. Y sobre hacerme feliz, no tienes que estresarte, estando tú a mi lado seré feliz.- dijo esto último juntando su frente con la de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Te amo.-

La azabache se sonrojó y sonrió.- Yo también te amo.- juntaron sus labios otra vez. Esta vez todo iría bien, Karin ya no tenía de que preocuparse. Cuando se separaron Toshiro cayó en la cuenta de que Karin aún seguía casi desnuda. –Aaaah, perdón. Saldré para que te puedas vestir.- dijo Toshiro sonrojado mirando por última vez a la azabache. Cerró la puerta y bajo a la sala.

Karin se puso un vestido morado de Yuzu, esto de estar enamorada le estaba afectando, por primera vez quería verse bonita para un chico, dejo su cabello suelto y se puso brillo. Bajo y encontró a Toshiro en la sala. –Preparare la comida.- avisó la azabache dirigiéndose a la cocina. El albino volteo y miro a Karin, se veía muy hermosa. Toshiro se levanto del sofá y la siguió, la abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído. –Rayos… te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que uses.- Karin se sonrojo y le respondió –Gracias.- Toshiro la soltó. -¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el albino. –Sí, ¿podrías poner los platos en la mesa? No tardan en llegar los demás.- contestó Karin para después continuar cocinando.

-Tadaima- Yuzu fue la primera en llegar.

-Okairi- contestaron Toshiro y Karin.

-Oh! Karin-chan, ¿estás haciendo la comida?- preguntó Yuzu sorprendida.

-Sí, es algo sencillo. Ya sabes que no soy tan buena como tu.- contestó.

-Ooooh…- Yuzu se acercó a Karin y le susurró al oído – sabes, así Toshiro y tu parecen recién casados.- Esto provoco que Karin se sonrojara.

-¡Yuzu!- gritó la azabache – deberías ir a cambiarte, pronto llegaran los demás y comeremos sin ti si no estás lista.- Yuzu asintió y subió a cambiarse_._

-Esa Yuzu…- dijo susurrando. Volteo a ver a Toshiro –Nee Toshiro, ¿Cómo se supone que le dirás a Ichi-nii?

-¿Decirme qué?- dijo Ichigo entrando a la casa seguido de Rukia.

_-Vaya, siempre llega en el peor momento.- _pensó la azabache sonriendo nerviosa.

-Kurosaki, Karin y yo somos novios.- dijo Toshiro serio y mirando al pelinaranja.

_-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¡Si iba a ser así mejor lo hubiera dicho yo!- _pensó la azabache mirando con el ceño fruncido a Toshiro.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ya regresé a mi cueva (mi habitación) así que actualizaré más rápido :D Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Tenía tantas ideas para el capítulo y al final esta fue la que me gusto más. Gracias por los reviews que dejaron. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
